Sunset Kiss
by writingismylife91
Summary: This is a VivixLuffy love story. It's short, I know, but it's been 6-7 yrs since I last wrote a fanfiction, please be nice


It was another sticky hot day in Alabasta. The Strawhats had just docked in Alabasta. "Luffy! I's so good to see you again!" The blue-haired princess said. She ran up to him and held him in a tight embrace. Nami just glared at the two, she wasn't too happy about them embracing.

"Shishishi!" I missed you too!" He hugged her back. "What are you doing back?" She asked. "We just wanted to stop by and see how Alabasta is doing since Crocodile was defeated. " He told Vivi. There was something different about this captain, but Vivi couldn't figure out what. "Vivi, would you like to head somewhere?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, shouldn't we wait here?" Nami stepped in.

"I'd love to go somewhere with you captain. " Viv said as a grin crossed her face.

He took her hand and led her away. "We'll be back by dinner!" Luffy shouted as he ran, keeping a hold of Vivi's hand. She had to pick up her pace just to keep up with him. "Luffy, Wait up!" she laughed as they ran.

"You're missing out on a great adventure, Vivi!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "It's too bad I can't travel on the Grand Line with you guys." Vivi said with a sigh. "I know. I really missed you." Luffy admitted. "We went through so many adventures since Alabasta." "Vivi looked at him. "Please tell me more." She said with a gentle smile, her blue hair bounced as they walked.

"We made the Merry fly!" He exclaimed. "We went to this place called Skypia. It was so much fun!" vivi listed as Luffy spoke about his journey.

Luffy still had a hold of her hand without realizing it. "Vivi I have to tell you something." Luffy started to say but was interrupted by Nami and Sanji. "Luffy, bad news! The marines are in Alabasta." Luffy looked at Nami and a very annoyed Sanji. "We better head back before they see us." Luffy said. As Captain , he always looked after nakama first before anything."Vivi swan, would you like to come with us?" bibi thought for a minute as she looked at Luffy. "Sure, I'd love to."

They quickly made their way back to the Thousand Sunny. "Let me help you up Vivi chwan and Nami Swan." He held out a hand to help up the two females, and was followed by Luffy climbing up. "I'll go make some said as he skipped in to the galley.

"vivi…," Luffy paused. "Let's go up to the figurehead." Luffy took her hand and carried her up to the figurehead.

"What a lovely view!" She exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

"The best view on this ship!" Luffy placed an arm around Vivi's shoulders. A deep blush crossed her face.

"What did you want to tell me?" vivi asked. "Well…uh…," Luffy shuddered. "I kind of..," He paused for a second. "I like you a lot Vivi. I've always liked you." She couldn't help but to feel flustered.

Luffy wanted a chance to kiss the princess, but was once again interrupted. "Luffy, dinner is ready!" Sanji yelled up to hi, in hopes of getting him away from Vivi. "Okay!" He shouted happily.

Before leaving the figurehead, he turned Vivi's head to him and planted a kiss on her lips. This had only made her blush more. "Let's go get some food!" He picked up the beautiful blue-haired princess and carried her across the deck.

As soon as they got in the galley, Luffy jumped in a chair and started ti chow down on meat. "More please!" He spoke with a mouth full of food as he held up his plate.

Sanji let out a heavy sigh as he refilled Luffy's plate full of food. Luffy ate the next few plates quicker and quicker. It seemed like he had an endless pit for a stomach.

"Vivi want me to walk you home?" Luffy asked after finally finishing his food. Vivi just nodded as she stood up. "That food was delicious Sanji." She complimented with a smile. "Anything for you Vivi chwan"

They walked down the sandy road. "Luffy…I..," she paused as he looked at her. "Hm? What is it Vivi?" He asked. "I like you too." She looked down as a deep blush formed on her face. A gentle smile came across Luffy's lips. "I'm glad to hear that."

He put a warm hand on Vivi's cheek as he kissed her lips once more. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow okay?" He said as she nodded. Luffy kissed the young princess goodnight before she walked into the palace and Luffy walked back to the Thousand Sunny. Luffy had a huge grin on his face.


End file.
